


Temptation

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: :D, ;), Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Gen, Just a little something thrown together, Sorta Marlas?, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Temptation'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a silly little something. :D

Oh, it was so tempting. Just move one little bit, and it’d be all over.

But was it really? Did he have this figured out right? Douglas just sat there, staring at him with those warm chocolate eyes, his tongue poking out a moment to wet his soft lips, fingers twiddling together as he waited for Martin to make his move…

And so Martin did…

And Douglas in five jumps confiscated all the rest of Martin’s checker pieces.

“King me.” Douglas exclaimed with the biggest smirk.

“Bloody hell!”

Martin would not give into temptation again…

**Author's Note:**

> And there we be. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, m'dears!
> 
> ❤


End file.
